


为你跳舞

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 华尔兹感想
Relationships: August & Mikage Hisoka & Utsuki Chikage





	为你跳舞

御影密从屋檐上倒挂下来，正好面向卯木千景的脸。那双敲键盘的手停了下来，改成扶着屏幕的姿势。密像一团融化的雪，手脚并用，从天台外面四平八稳流进来。

“你干什么？”他没仍好气地问，“小心被其他人看到。”

“新的公演。”密把邀请函递给他。邀请函是一个信封，里面装着一张门票、一枚棉花糖。这枚棉花糖承载了密的诚挚和恳切，它是密打工时店主给他的额外bonus，为了它密认真揽客、用上毕生演技——总而言之，是一颗非常重要的棉花糖。

千景把棉花糖还给他，门票留下，有点不耐烦：“我会去看的。”

“嗯。”密满意地点点头。他注意到他在笑，更恼火了：“……笑什么？”

“千景像被踩到尾巴的猫一样。”密说。他把棉花糖揣进衣兜里，从来时的路走。千景的眉头皱得更紧，咬牙切齿并无可奈何，直到泉端着热腾腾的咖啡来找他，才认栽似的平复下来。

密这次担任准主演，角色是一个复杂的双面性人物。缀在完成剧本的时候，就向千景征求过建议。他指出其中一些不当的细节，并温馨提示在其中应该加入舞会部分，主演和准主演在舞池里互诉钟情。缀采纳了这个意见，于是正式演出时，他看见台上这样的情景：贵族有栖川誉搂着骗取他万贯家财的美丽女子御影密，他曾经害她家破人亡，在宴会上翩翩起舞。

泉为此调整了灯光，她采用了大量的光束，并让它们模拟出摇曳的舞伴。人们的注意力被主演和准主演牢牢捉住，密的舞裙像一个少女的梦境，在记忆深处馥郁绽开的玫瑰。

他，准确来说，她转出第一个圈时，那视线透过面纱，一把钥匙打开宝箱。千景想起来，August也是这样：那双浅紫色的眸子温柔甜美，忧郁沉静。这种介于天蓝和浅粉之间的颜色有着某种特性，使它看起来快乐天真，又含纳万种忧愁。

那是千景第一次担任前线的任务，此前他一直是善后人员。August说不能浪费他的天分，拉着他学跳华尔兹。他学得很快，两个人在拉紧窗帘的房间里跳并换步，差点从床上掉下来。

August万分不满，说他有模有样，但还是差太远了：“你怎么跟根木头似的。”

April没觉得哪里不对，怎么就木头了。August补充：“你脑子里都是December！”实际上说到这里时，他心里已经有点不畅快，小声抱怨，自己怎么就想着他了。August说这是后勤通病，能理解，但不能把想念带进任务里。这次作战风格激进，不允许他们腾出位置上保险锁，他担心单独行动的December理所当然。

“你得忘了他。”August说，“在那个舞池里，我就是你的恋人。你要有一杆天秤——记得这个动作吗？我们在跳华尔兹，亲爱的，我会把我的重心交给你。”他示意他与他搭手，August的身体向后倾侧。April没做好准备，被他突如其来的后倾吓了一跳。

两个人摔进床铺里，他压在August身上，听见对方温柔的笑声：“——你看，你心里没有我。”

April听到这句玩笑话，更加困惑。在他出声之前，August抢先开口了：“不要让自己的天秤坍塌，April。你可以把我和December放在称上，但是不要为了我们而坍塌。”

后来，他搂着August的肩胛骨在舞池里摇曳时，终于学会了演戏。他美丽的小姐与他亲密地贴在一起，脖颈相侧，窃窃私语诉说爱语。他一度后悔，他的天秤终究还是因为August的离场彻底崩溃，落成一地的支离破碎。

灯光暗了下去。

在最后一个旋转停止时，她的手中多了一支小巧的手枪。她朝她的恋人扣下扳机，也为自己打开了死亡的大门。幕落，掌声久久不息，千景也站起来，为他的家人起立鼓掌。


End file.
